The Emerald Sovereign
by Athena Caruso
Summary: The Angels come down from the Heavens to save the distraught world known as Cephiro. Fuu returns with more strength and posterity than ever, while a new mysterious girl shines her light down. Who's this new girl? RR! (Chapter 6 is UP BABY! w00t-ay!)
1. Awakening

**The Emerald Sovereign-- Chapter 1**

**Rated: PG-13**

Fantasy/Angst/Romance

__________________________

              _My...My mother...?_

                       Fuu awoke in her bed, covered in cold sweat. She stared into space, just before tears of regret would pour down her face. Why was she having such strange and scary dreams? She got up and stared at her alarm clock.

                   "...This is not going well..." She said as she stared at her clock as it blinked 4:00 AM.

                          Maybe Hikaru and Umi were having strange dreams as well. So Fuu tucked back into her bed, wide-awake and bored. She couldn't fall asleep. 

                            The next day, Fuu slept in, although it wasn't a school day, she was due to help her mother with the Christmas baking. Her alarm went off as she groaned and rolled off her bed. She cursed when she hit her head on the table, Fuu blushed and immediately covered her mouth. 

                         "Fuu-chan! Did you remember what today is?"

                              "The same day every year? Bake cookies with mom?"

                            "That too, but it's your birthday!"

                                "It is?"

                            "Fuu-chan, look at the calender."

                          "I don't have one."

                              "Then come down here!"

                              "Is father down there?"

                            "Yes, why?"  
                               "Oh, I guess that means I have to get dressed huh."

         _______________________________

                                    "Fuu...I have a question," her mother said as she stopped the mixer. 

                                  Fuu looked up a bit puzzled, "Yes mother?"

                                       "I know you're set on becoming an engineer, but have you ever considered being a singer?"

                                     A bit surprised, and a bit embarrassed, Fuu replied, "...No..."

                                 Fuu went back to help cut out the little christmas trees that her mother always made.  

                                        "You have a beautiful voice, you know that."

                                      "...."

                                           "I heard you last night, singing to yourself."

                                      Fuu turned pink, and then, totally embarrassed, she cut one of the christmas trees in half.  

                                          "Uh-oh..."

                                        Her mother let out a laugh, "I also thought it was quite adorable. To hear my daughter singing an opera song." 

                                        Fuu turned red, "Err...."

                                           Kuu entered the room, "Oh, I take it we're talking about Fuu's little musical last night."

                                        Fuu glowed bright neon red as she slipped under the table, "Awww....Gaaawddd..."

                                 Then the telephone started ringing and both sisters stared at the Caller ID to see 'Shidou Hikaru' flash across the LCD screen. Kuu giggled and leaped for the phone, which triggered Fuu to get out from under the table and proceed to tackle Kuu from getting to the phone.   
                                         

                                     "Now girls, let's be civilized!" their mother scolded.

                                          "Civilized?!" Fuu shot out, "my elder sister planning to embarrass me is not CIVILIZED!"

                                        Kuu just cracked up and stopped resisting and let Fuu get the phone. 

                                     Fuu panted and picked up the phone, "Good morning Hikaru-san!"

                                     "Hey Fuu-chan...did you like run to the phone just now?"

                                        Fuu continued to pant, "I had to fight my way through to the phone, let's leave it at that."

                                     Hikaru laughed, "Okay...I was wondering, are you still coming to Tokyo Tower today?"

                                       Fuu eyes widened, "Ah!! I totally forgot!!! Where has my brain gone today?!"

                                         Another female voice came in the conversation, "You tired it out last night Fuu-baka!!"

                                      Fuu turned around and saw Kuu on another phone, well, with the phone off the hook, rolling on the ground laughing.   
                                         "Don't worry Fuu, just come if you want, we aren't doing much."

                                       "But I WANT to come!" Fuu said, in a somewhat sad tone. 

                                           "I take it this is not one of your better days."

                                          Fuu looked at Kuu and her mother laughing, "Not really..."

     _______________________

                                    '_She's coming...._'

                                                Fuu ran as fast as possible to get to the Tower in time for 11:30. But then something appeared in front of her, a small bug like shadow. Fuu backed away only to crash into another one. 

                                       "This is not my day is it!"

                                     Then she felt a sharp pain travel through her back, "AGH!" She turned around to see her jacket ripped and her blood slowly dripping down. 

                                        '_I have to catch up with Hikaru and Umi!!!_'

                                      Then she pushed and shoved through more shadows, barely missing claws. Her back was slowly getting more and more painful. She arrived at Tokyo tower to see the tower crawling with the shadows. 

                                 "HIKARU! UMI!" Fuu yelled and entered the tower. 

                                          '_What...What's going on?!'_

                                     She tore through the corridors and ran up the stairs, hoping they were safer than the elevator. Then she reached the observation deck, with her back covered in blood. She looked around frightened that Hikaru and Umi had been killed by the shadows. 

                                             "FUU!!"

                                        Fuu looked to the top of one of the concession stands, to see Hikaru and Umi and a few other people fighting off the shadows. Umi jumped down, squishing one of the shadows, and ran to Fuu. 

                                     "Fuu-chan! Are you ok?!" Umi put her hand on Fuu's back helped fight off the shadows.

                                    Fuu cringed in pain, "Wh...What are these things...?"

                                       Umi took her hand off of Fuu's back to punch one of the shadow thingys. Umi looked at her hand and saw blood dripping off it. But she felt no pain. Umi gasped and looked at Fuu's back. 

                                      "Oh my god! Fuu!! What happened?!"

                                  Fuu responded with a panting noise and then she collapsed. 

                                       "That's what she gets for doing her little acrobatic tricks...ripping her own wound open."

                                 Umi looked up and saw a woman in black clothes and a navy sash covering her nose and mouth. She wielded a broad, black sword with smoke coming from the tip. 

                                      "You can't stop the inevitable. The darkness will swallow Tokyo Tower and all that surrounds it."

                           Umi held Fuu close as she kicked and shoved the shadows out of her way. Fuu opened her eyes and saw a shadow with armour on towering over Umi from behind.

                                "Those shadows are looking for the sovereign and the wielder of the Angel's sword."

                                     Then the mysterious woman launched a great attack with her sword at the shadow and destroyed it. Fuu stood up and looked at the ground as it faded. Hikaru, Umi and Fuu once again were being summoned.

      Summoned to Cephiro....

_________________________

                                 "That woman! That woman is getting in our way!!!" a young man's voice cursed.

                              "Yes, my dear but that's only ONE woman. You think that ONE woman is going beat all of us?! Including the shadows!!" yelled a girl's voice.

                                     "Bah! And that blasted woman found the blasted Magic Knights!" An older voice yelled.

                                   "Those Magic knights are mere scrawny girls! They pose no threat!" Yelled the same girl from before.

                                     "Look who's talking." Said the young man.

                                    "Shut up!!" Screamed the girl.

                                  "SILENCE!!!" A loud female voice boomed, "They may be the Magic Knights, but one of them wields the Angel's sword. The power to control light and darkness. We must watch them closely, we cannot take any chances."

_________________

                             Fuu woke up on a cold floor as she stared at a nearby wall. Just then the sun rose and shone in  through the window and lit the room up making everything have a yellow tint to it. Fuu felt the floor slowly warm up from the sun's heat and she stood up. She looked around the room and she only saw crates and barrels. 

                         Hikaru and Umi weren't with her. She was alone. She looked around and saw a very ornate door made of stone, probably granite, and blue and purple designs glowing on the surface. 

                               Fuu watched the sun's rays as they became nearer and nearer to the door. When they got closer to the door, Fuu noticed a wooden plank with the identical designs cut out from the wood placed where one of the windows used to be. 

                                 _Angel's sword...wielder of the angel's sword_

                             Fuu looked around and saw the door glow with the sun beams hitting the designs, exact. The door opened and sucked her in.

                               _The shadows are growing stronger..._

                              Her head was pounding, as she stared into the dark surroundings. She looked down, and saw a huge stain-glass floor. The design was of Mokona. A beam of light shone down onto the gem on Mokona's forehead.  Her Cephiran armour appeared and so did her sword.

                                   _Are you the one...the one to fill the shadows with light?_

                              The stain glass beneath her started to shatter and Fuu panicked, but she fell through. Once again, she woke to see another stain glass floor. This time, the design were the three Magic Knights, but she noticed, that instead of Hikaru being at the top. She was taking center stage on this stain glass. 

                                 _Are you prepared to fight and become...what you really are?_

                            A pedastal appeared about 15 feet away from Fuu. Her armour shattered and disappeared. She   looked around disoriented and then she saw a necklace on the pedastal. The ground beneath her glowed as she got nearer to the necklace.  

                        Then everything went black.

                   "Fuu!" 

                           She couldn't breathe. 

                   "Is she waking up?!"

                         Her heart was pounding.

                   "She is!!"

                                 _Don't be afraid._

"Fuu-chan!!"

                           _Just remember...you are the one...to fill the shadows with light._

    ______________________

                             "AH!" Fuu sat fully awake with cold sweat pouring down her head. 

                                  Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief. She looked around and saw Hikaru and Umi, perfectly fine. As well as Presea and Caldina.

                           "Fuu! You're OK!" Hikaru said as she leaped and gave Fuu a huge hug. 

                                     "I'm so glad you're OK Fuu-chan." Umi said smiling. 

                                "PUUU!!!" Mokona said as it leaped into the room and onto the bed. 

                                  Fuu laughed, "Oh hello, Mokona-san..."

                               Presea took her hand and checked Fuu's temperature, "Uh...Ahh, that's better. Before you were burning up!"

                             Fuu blinked, "I had a fever?"

                                Umi nodded, "Yeah! We were scared out of our wits...we thought you were seriously ill."

                              Hikaru finally stopped hugging Fuu and stood up straight, "We thought one of those shadow thingys might've done it."

                                 Presea looked up as if she was in deep thought, "Hmm...I wonder...where those shadows came from. Our weapons are totally useless against them."

                               Caldina looked out the window, "They're stealing pure hearts from the people of Cephiro...and our weapons suck against them...that's all we know. Do you Magic Knights know anything about it?"

                                   Hikaru and Umi shook their heads. Fuu looked down, remembering her dream. Umi saw Fuu looking a bit awkward. 

                                     "Fuu, do you know anything?"

                                         Fuu looked to one side, "It's unbelievable that I know something abut this...but...while I was unconscious, I had a dream. About the shadows getting stronger by the minute...there was a necklace in my dream as well...I can't remember much else..."

                             Presea and Caldina looked at Fuu, a bit perplexed.

                                _She is an enigma. There is more than meets the eye... The wielder of the Angel's sword._

_________________________

         O_o; man that was a long chapter. R/R!! ^^ I'm really beginning to enjoy writing this.


	2. The Autozam Colony

**Chapter 2**

The Emerald Sovereign

              AGH! Sorry it's been so long!! (Death to exams...) So here it is. Chapter two of my fave story 'The Emerald Sovereign'. And note, I AM A UMI/ASCOT SUPPORTER!

____________________________

               _Enigma.... _

_   Angel's sword...._

_The Darkness..._

                  Fuu stared out the window, at least, she didn't see any shadows ready to rip someone's head off today.  It was quite peaceful. She noticed something, the people of Cephiro didn't seem to be as friendly as they used to be. Most likely, terrified of the shadows, the darkness. 

                        There was no need for battle. The Shadows were easily dealt with, but, why were they summoned back? There was no need for them to be there. 

                     "Fuu..."

                          Fuu jumped and turned around, it was Master Mage Clef, "Clef-sama!"

                        "Fuu, I heard you knew a little about our new adversaries. I was wondering if you knew if they were creations of the will or not," Clef said as he walked up to the window.

                            Fuu shook her head, "I don't really know. I only know that...there's a sword that can get rid of them."

                          Clef looked up at Fuu, curious to hear more, "A sword?"

                             Fuu began to look a bit stressed, "I don't know."

                         Clef looked high into the blue skies of Cephiro, "Hm?"

                      Both of them looked into the skys to see very high tech looking spaceships entering Cephiro's airspace.  White and Green logos were on the sides, and they were land in an empty, vast part of the land. 

                          "Clef-sama...who is..." Fuu started, but Clef interrupted.

                              "The Autozam colony, they've arrived. Fuu, do you want to come and greet them...?"

                            "What about Hikaru-sa..."

                               "I'll ask. But do you wish to accompany me?"

                           "OK, I'll come."

 ____________________

                          Umi and Ascot were taking a nice little stroll around the courtyard of the castle. Hand in hand, they looked at the flowers blooming on the grass. Umi looked around the fountain and say Ferio sitting on the edge, talking to Lantis and Hikaru. 

                            "Hey Ascot! Did you see Fuu lately?" Umi asked a bit concerned.

                           Ascot looked a bit lost, "No, Umi, I haven't..."

                             "Wanna go find her?" Umi said cuddling Ascot's arm.

                            Ascot turned red, "S...Sure!"

              Ferio looked at his little orb that he received from his deceased sister, Princess Emeraude. All of a sudden it started blinking. 

                           "What the?" Ferio said as he pressed the little, jewel button.

                        The orb blinking for a second and it started its tranmission, "Ferio-kun,  I'm with Clef-sama and we're just wondering if Hikaru or Umi would like to come with us to the new Autozam colony..."

                             Hikaru, who was standing and heard the whole thing, perked up, "Hey! I wanna go! Ferio! Want to come?"

                  The orb continues its transmission, "Ferio-kun, I don't want you to come...there's more shadows swarming outside of the barrier. I don't want you to get hurt."

                            Hikaru yelled back, "Fuu-chan! Don't worry! Ferio will be OK! He's with us remember? Can't we just wish the shadows away?"

                       "We cannot. The shadows are NOT creations of the will. They are being produced with magic."

                            Hikaru looked disappointed.

                        Lantis put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I shall stay with the Prince."

                           Hikaru looked concerned, "Are you sure...?"

                         "It's all right Hikaru-chan."

                            Lantis kissed Hikaru on the cheek as she blushed and ran to get Umi. Ferio wished he and Fuu were that close...but something was holding them back. Niether of them knew what. Ferio began to look a little puzzled, he wanted to know what was holding the two of them back. 

__________________

                          They were flying through the air on Clef's bird. Hikaru looked very excited, although, all of them knew, they weren't going to see Eagle. Ever again. 

                               Fuu began to blame herself, for not using winds of protection to save Eagle. But she knew he would have eventually died because of his illness. She wished she could've known him better. 

                                  '_He was a handsome boy too..._' But she immediately took that thought back when she thought of Ferio. Fuu also knew there was something holding them back from having a good, deep relationship. 

                           As they closed in on the Autozam colony, Clef told his gigantic bird to slow down. 

                              "Magic Knights, you do know this was Eagle's request to have the Autozam colony..."

                                  The three nodded as they landed infront of the newly built gates, that still needed a bit of finishing. 

                     "Who goes there?" A familiar boy's voice sounded.

                          Hikaru looked ahead to see a short boy with a big green hat with goggles on his head, "Hey, Zazu!!"

                       The boy blushed, "Oh hey Hikaru!" 

                                     The boy waved to the other Magic knights. Umi jumped off the bird, but Fuu started to feel lightheaded. Sweat began to pour down her head, and she began to see shadows. 

                            The shadows hissed and searched around madly, obviously trying to find something. Fuu felt dizzy as she made contact with the ground; face first. She looked up and saw the young boy taking a pipe to one of the shadows. Hikaru and Umi, unarmed, were once again smacking and hitting the shadows continously.

                         Clef noticed Fuu had become dizzy and weak. One of the bigger shadows started scanning the whole area for something. Then it looked at Fuu. Fuu looked up at it, and saw it's collosal hand reach for her. 

                            She screamed. 

                              The Master Mage shot his staff into the air and cried out, "LIGHTNING BALL!!!! COME FORTH!!" 

                   A huge lightning bolt came crashing down and destroyed the shadow. Fuu began to feel better after the shadows had gone, but soon enough, she fainted.

_______________________________

                       _The sword...obtain the sword..._

                             Fuu's head was feeling light again as she opened her eyes. 

                                "FUU!" She heard a perky voice squeal.  

                            "...Hikaru-san...?"

                              "Fuu! Oh my god, we were so worried!!"

                             Fuu blinked and started to look around for her glasses. Then she felt someone put them on her head. She finally looked to see her surroundings, they were very high tech looking. It was obvious they were still in the Autozam colony, most likely in the hospital.

                                  "The shadows seem to be multiplying..."

                            Fuu turned her head to see Clef staring out a window. She just wanted all this to end. It was her birthday...and no one even remembered. She began to also stare out the window, she saw birds fluttering past, trees were lush and green, the blue sky seemed undisturbed with clouds, but she knew it was. Clouds of darkness would soon overtake the sky, once again. 

                                   She began to fall asleep when...

                           "RED ALERT! MONSTERS ATTACKING SECTOR 5!" 

                                  She stared exhausted up at the red light blinking on the wall. She heard nurses scrambling around the halls. 

                               "I know you're tired Fuu-chan, but you have to get up! The shadows are attacking again!"

                          Fuu got up, very tired. She didn't exactly know what was going to happen next, but she knew it was bad. She did know that she and the others were running through the halls. Then they stopped running. 

                     She began to feel very light headed again. Umi helped Fuu stand as all stared at the shadows infront of them. Armoured and everything. Kicking and slapping would not do. 

                         "FUU LOOK OUT!!!" 

                               She felt impact as she fell to the ground. But someone was ontop of her. She looked at the shadows as they giggled insanely holding a big crystal heart. She wasn't able to identify the person's body ontop of hers, but there was someone, who just took a hit. And by the looks of it, he or she was dying...or already dead. 

                 "Fuu..." The person said weakly, before coughing and closing his or her eyes.

_____________________

                                NANDAYO!?!?? That's such a horrible chapter ;;;; GAH! I promise the next one will be better!!!! ^^;;; R/R anyway?? Pwease?          


	3. Some return, while some leave

**Chapter 3**

The Emerald Sovereign

WAI! I'm really excited about this chapter!!! And you find out who DEEEAADDDD!!! ^^^^^^ WKJAHTJKAWKTAWKY ok I'll get on with the chapter now...I'm not insane...really...Just ignore all the crazy parodies I wrote and I'm legally sane.

___________________________

_If you truly love something, let it go, if it loves you, it will return. _

Fuu's head was spinning. Someone had just died on her account! And she still didn't know who it was! Her body felt light as she moved the body off from ontop of her. She saw a pool of blood beneath her and the body, she didn't seem to care if it was hers, but it wasn't. Her heart was filled with guilt, and anguish, because she knew...it had to be one of three who were helping her around. 

Hikaru...Umi...or Clef...

Tears of pain started trickling down her cheek as she began to recognize the one who had saved her life and lost their own. Her heart was weighing the rest of her body down. From what she had seen so far, it wasn't Clef. She turned the body over , and her heart just shattered into a million pieces. 

She let out a shrill scream. She was so angry, and sad. Mixed feelings were taking over her body. Sobbing loudly, she started glowing green. 

Tears streamed down her face, "Umi..." 

She felt her anger ripping at her heart and she stood up. Glowing bright green, the mental pain she was feeling right now, those damned shadows were going to get some. The ground began to rumble, and Fuu continued to stand there, watching the shadows cower in the corners. 

Hikaru turned around and saw Fuu glowing, tears still streaming down her cheeks. A shadow leaped at Fuu, and aimed right at where it slashed Umi...and took Umi's heart. As the shadow got closer, Fuu smirked. Wind surrounded Fuu and the shadow was swept away. 

"Fuu..." Clef said staring in shock and awe.

"Clef!!! What's going on?!" Hikaru yelled puzzled and in awe. 

The room was engulfed in a bright green light and all the shadows dissolved...except for one, the one carrying Umi's heart. It scampered off, cackling insanely. 

Fuu's legs became weak and she collapsed. 

____________________

_We were loved, that is why we return...return to the land of the living._

Fuu woke up again. She was tired, but at least she wasn't feeling weak from being overrun by shadows. She blinked a bit and stared at the person hanging over her.

"Magic knight! Are you ok?"

Fuu's vision was blurry, "...ehh...who are you?"

Fuu started to idenitify the person, who was a female, and had long ebony hair. She blinked a bit, in disbelief. This woman reminded so very much of a deceased Alcyone. The...she saw a red gem on her forehead.

"ALCYONE-SAN??!?!?!" Fuu screamed in shock.

The woman immediately covered Fuu's mouth, "Shush!" 

The Alcyone-look-a-like, swished her hair, "Yes, it is me..."

Fuu gasped, "BUT HOW?!" 

Alcyone smiled, a somewhat gentle smile, but still arrogant, "If I am alive, it means the Sovereign has awoken." 

Fuu began to get frustrated, '_Sovereign. Sovereign. WHAT IS THIS SOVEREIGN THING?!'_

__"What's wrong?"

Fuu shook her head, "Nothing Alcyone-san."

Alcyone, or so she said, began to have a more serious look, "Princess Emeraude told me to protect the Magic Knights at all costs this time."

When Fuu heard those words, she was really beginning to get suspicious. Was this really Alcyone?Or was it a fake, a shadow in disguise. She wasn't able to tell, even with Magic. Fuu turned around and picked up a candle and put it in Alcyone's face. 

Alcyone blinked, "...Wh...What are you doing...?"

Fuu smirked, "Heheheh....You're not a shadow are you..."

Alcyone looked annoyed, "No. If I was, I'd be dead by now." She pointed to the ceiling with the lights.

"Oh...yeah, wait, if that's true, why can't we just lead all the shadows in here?"

"Because there's too many and there are dark spots for them to hide in."

Fuu, looked down and the bedsheets, "Th...That's probably where the one with Umi-san's heart hid..."

"Umi? That little spoiled brat of a Magic Knight?"

Fuu looked up angry, tears were streaming down her face, "DON'T CALL HER THAT!!"

Alcyone looked down, actually in shame, "I apologize....but I do believe I have an idea..." 

__________________________

Zazu flipped through the papers attatched to his emerald green clipboard. He sighed loudly as he stared at the vast Autozam colony. He felt sort of bad for taking up so much land on a country that wasn't his own. 

He then saw someone drop a huge metal bar on someone's cart, which lead to the items on the cart to fly off and smack into a building, taking a huge chunk out of it. 

Zazu slapped his forehead, "Ooohhh god...I wish Eagle was here, then he would know what to do."

"We'll call in for more supplies in the morning. The insurance will cover the damage to the transport carts, Zazu." 

That voice. Zazu whipped around nearly knocking whoever it was in the thighs with his hat. He looked up, at the tall dark figure. His eyes widened, and he fell over in shock. 

"E...E...EAGLE!!"

_______________________

Sierra, the deceased Presea's twin, was talking to Clef. She too was very distressed by Umi'sdemise, although she never really knew her. The master smith let a tear roll down her cheek, just as she heard the massive door behind her crack open. She whipped around and say a silhouette standing in the doorway, one that matched her perfectly. 

Clef's eyes peered down at the woman standing at the door. She look bedraggled and somewhat wet from rain or getting splashed by the Autozam ships, god knows what. 

Sierra ran up to the woman at the door and caught her as she collapsed, "PRESEA!!"

______________________

Lantis and Hikaru were embracing by the place they first got acquainted. Hikaru heard running footsteps in the hallway. The two of them looked up to see a green blur followed by a white and burgundy blur. 

Hikaru blinked, "Fuu?"

Lantis looked at the small, red-head, "Shouldn't she be resting?"

Hikaru nodded and got up to follow her. 

Even though Lantis was quite enjoying his little cuddling time with Hikaru, he knew that Magic knight wasn't supposed to be up, especially not sprinting like she was. 

______________________

Fuu sprinted as fast as she could through the hallways, Alcyone followed behind. Shadows were beginning to break through the barriers. Parts of the castle crumbled off at the strength of the dark forces.

Her legs became weak quickly, but sooner or later she became dizzy again.

_I'm coming to get you..._

Fuu stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes were wide and her skin was pale. Someone or something was talking to her. 

_I will steal your pure heart..._

Alcyone urged her to keep running, but Fuu started to see a ghostly figure infront of her. 

_I am coming to kill you...daughter of Emeraude...Sovereign of Cephiro..._

Just then the ghost whipped through Fuu's body, and she collapsed. Alcyone picked her up, she wasn't surprised at the ghost's words. She knew what it was talking about. 

"HEY!!!!" Hikaru yelled from behind them, right before gasping.

Lantis came running behind her, "...Alcyone..."

Lantis drew his sword, but Alcyone shook her head, "I'm on your side, Lantis."

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Lantis boomed.

"I'm alive because the Sovereign has awoken their power."

Lantis looked perplexed, "Sovereign...?"

Alcyone picked Fuu up and continued down the hall. Hikaru and Lantis looked at each other, and nodded. They proceeded to run after Alcyone, who was beginning to run towards the throne room.

___________________

'_I am coming to kill you...daughter of Emeraude...Sovereign of Cephiro...'_

Clef stood in the vast library, while Fuu was sleeping on the floor with a mat underneath her. Alcyoneand Clef were both desperately searching through the books. Clef started to get fed up having to search through the whole library and he pointed his ornate ring into the air. 

"_RAZZIA!"_ He cried out.

One of the books on the top shelves started glowing in unison with the ring. The book floated gently to the ground and opened on the nearby table. Alcyone rushed to the book, and stared at the page. She nodded and gestured to Clef to come and look at the page. 

He walked over and observed the Cephiran writing on the page, "...So it's true..."

_______________

Fuu stirred and woke up. She wasn't where she thought she was before...a beautiful meadow, a sparkling creek and fountain. She stood up and looked at herself, she was translucent...almost ghost like. She stared at the scene infront of her. A young girl and young boy were playing by the fountain. 

Fuu looked carefully and she noticed, the little boy was Ferio...

"_ELANTRA! Come on! You gotta catch me to get it back!_" the young Ferio cried out.

'_Elantra?'_ Fuu said to herself, '_Most likely the little girl's name..._'

"_Prince! Please give it back!_" Elantra called out while chasing Ferio. 

The little girl fell and started to cry. Young Ferio had sympathy and went over and gave, whatever he took, back to Elantra. She stood and a necklace, in the shape of an angel with a green gem on its chest fell to the ground and broke in half. Fuu watched, appalled, as it fell. 

Fuu reached into her shirt and took out a necklace, it was the same as the little girl's, except half of it had fallen off. Fuu heard the little girl begin to sob and everything turned black. 

______________

;;;;;;;; Ok T.E.S. is beginning to suck..more...and more....and more every chappie I write...ACCORDING TO ME! ^^ R/R? Pwease?

__


	4. The Angel's sword

**Chapter 4**

The Emerald sovereign

           THE THING IS NEVER ENDING!!! ^O^ I like that. GO T.E.S.!!! *has a sore throat* Owchies. Remind me not to yell.

**_Warning: This chapter contains more violence and blood than usual_**

___________________

                             Fuu woke and immediately, she had tears roll down her cheeks. She looked at her blurry surroundings, no one was there and it was dark. She reached and brought out a necklace, the same one she had in her dream. The gem was beginning to crack more and more, and remnants of scotch tape were hanging off the edges. 

                  "...So is it true...?" Fuu said to herself, "Was I that little girl...?"

                        She lay her head back on her pillow, and closed her eyes. And cried. That's the only thing she did, for the rest of the night. 

___________________

                          Zazu still couldn't believe, his commander, Eagle Vision, had returned. She could've sworn he died when the FTO blew up. 

                              "E...Eagle!!" Nevertheless, Zazu was estatic that Eagle was alive.

                                  Eagle grinned, "I'm happy to see you to Zazu."

                                 "After you died, Geo said that you were sick from using up all your mental energy! Are you still sick?" 

                                 Eagle shook his head, "Fortunately, no."

                       Zazu cheered and ran to go and find Geo. While Eagle smiled at his colony, with the blue skies. He missed the skies, and the emerald green grass. He chuckled lightly and fell back into the grass just to admire the clouds.  

                He began to doze off, in the middle of the construction of the colony, when he heard the sound of a bird.  He shot his eyes open to see a huge bird soaring above the autozam colony. He sighed and stood up, someone from Cephiro was wanting a bit of a chat. 

                         The bird landed in the middle of the colony beside Eagle and a young girl jumped off. 

                     "Good morning Magic Knight," Eagle said cheerfully.

                           The girl jumped and looked up and officially, she realized it was Eagle, "Hello..."

                         Eagle smiled, "You look tired, want to come and have some tea with me...?"

                            The girl, although feeling very down, smiled and nodded.

                      Eagle the Magic Knight continued on to a completed building that hadn't been smashed to bits from things on carts.

                            "So...What's your name...?"

                       She looked up, her huge eyes met with his, "...My name is Hououji Fuu..."

                             "Fuu...What a nice name. It sounds simple...and clean."

                           Fuu smiled at him as they entered the building. They went up a flight of stairs to a lounge-like room. Eagle gestured to the table near the window and she sat down, and continue to reminisce.

_______________

                            "WHERE IS THAT KID?!" an angry Caldina roared. She searched throughout the Magic knights' rooms. She peered into Umi's room, not knowing the tragedy that had occurred. She peeked into the room, seeing Clef using his Magic to support what life Umi had left. If there was any.

                                 "Master Mage! What happened?!"

                               Clef looked solemn and stopped casting his magic, "Illusionist Caldina...Umi's heart was...stolen by the shadows. She's gone, until the Magic Knights can get her heart back..."

                               Caldina heart sank, "Poor Umi..." she whispered, "...Poor Ascot..."

_______________

                                       Fuu stared at the very, futuristic tea cup infront of her. The tea continued to swirl, and so did her head. She was so confused, and her heart continued to sink, lower and lower with each day that passed. She looked at her necklace, and watched a new blue light play around with the green gem.

                         "Are you all right?"

                       Fuu looked up, a bit startled, "P...pardon?"

                            "Are you all right?"

                         Fuu looked at him, he was indeed handsome. He smiled at her, his grin made her feel...warm. His pleasant nature forced her to smile back. Something was going on, Fuu felt it. But it was good, oh yes, it was good.

                              "I'm fine," She said quietly. 

                          Eagle stood up to get more tea, "That's good. Would you care for more tea?"

                                   Fuu felt her cheeks getting warm, she began to feel guilty. She was blushing around another man! But, she had figured something out during the dead hours of the night. If she was Princess Emeraude's daughter, it meant Ferio was her uncle. She couldn't be with him.  

                            Just the thought of last night brought tears and sobs to her again.

                         "Is my tea that bad?"

                                  Fuu looked up, embarrassed, "Oh...I'm so sorry...I'm just, a little sad. That's all."

                              Eagle looked at the pretty, young magic knight he had so brutally treated almost over a year ago.  He wanted to apologize to her, she was quite beautiful. He finally had the courage to lift up his hand and stroke the tear-stained hair out of her pale face. 

                    Fuu looked up, a bit surprised. She blinked the tears out of eyes.

                           "Eagle..." Fuu said, a bit choked up. 

                             Eagle realized he was still stroking her face and immediately pulled back, "I...I'm sorry. Did you want tea?"

                         Fuu looked up at him, her cheeks still pink, but tears no longer making their way down her cheeks, "...Yes...please."

________________

                                    "ERrr...THE SHADOWS ARE TOO WEAK!!! WE NEED MORE HEART CRYSTALS! SERIA! GO AND FETCH SOME!" A young, but loud female voice boomed. 

                              There were steps heard down the dark hallways of dark castle. They were soft, but they could be heard. The young female whipped around and saw a tall boy standing in the entrance.

                              "Who the heck are you?" The girl snapped.

                           "I know you know where my friend's heart is."

                                  The girl raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

                              The boy looked a bit nervous, "Please! I'll do anything! Just let me have it back!"

                                      She had an idea, "Anything...no matter what?" 

                                 "ANYTHING!!"

                          The boys desperate pleas got through to the girl, he was going to do something, "Ok. Prepare to work boy. My alias is Darkside...I want you to destroy the Wind Knight who's currently in the Autozam colony...wait. Your name?"

                             The boy looked down, "M...my name is...Ascot..."

                                 "Ascot...Now...I will give you the powers, TO CONTROL THE SHADOWS! If you fail, you'll know it. NOW GO!"

________________

                              _I will rip your heart out...Elantra..._

                                    Fuu felt herself losing her balance off of the speedbike as Eagle and her were zipping their way back to the Castle. She began to see black blurs zoom past the bike and her eyes widened and she gripped onto Eagle even harder. 

                               "What are these things?!" Eagle said as he squished one with the speedbike. 

                            Fuu started to shiver, as the shadows got closer, her eyes became glazed over. 

                             Eagle turned around to see what was wrong, "FUU!" 

                   He turned the bike onto full speed and zipped his way into the castle. He used the bike as an explosion to distract the shadows, which was a big mistake. The Castle, too, was being swarmed by shadows. Fuu stirred and she blinked herself awake. Eagle picked her up and ran as fast as he could through the castle. Fuu started to whimper when she saw all the shadows, at least twice as big as they were before. 

                                  "IN HERE!"

                        Eagle turned to where the sound came from and he found himself in a large room with Hikaru, and the remaining leaders of Cephiro. They all gasped, which lead Eagle to believe that he wasn't supposed to be there. 

                            A hissing sound came from behind Eagle, and the shadows began mauling the door to get in. But once they did, the light from the inside of the room instantly killed them. He set Fuu down away from the door, and looked at everyone. 

                                "Eagle!" Hikaru exclaimed, "You're alive too?"

                           He smiled, "Yes..."

                                   Presea, yes, the normal Presea, kneeled down infront of Fuu, "Fuu, are you OK?"

                                 Fuu looked up, her eyes glazed over, and her voice was weak and quiet, "Th....th...the shadows..."

                      Presea checked her temperature, and even though she was wearing a glove, she pulled it off quickly. She was burning up, but she needed to defend herself. Presea stood up and made the Escudo swords appear. Hikaru jumped and grabbed her sword, while Umi's floated to her on the nearby bed, where she lay. Fuu blinked and stared at her sword slowly descending. 

               _Angel's sword..._

                    Fuu eyes watched the sword begin to glow a soft white.

                 _The Shadows will fear..._

              She put one hand in the air to grab the emerald green hilt. 

                _  Fill the shadows with light...and wake up!_

                 Fuu grabbed the sword and the whole sword just burst into a dome of light that slowly engulfed the whole castle. The light was a light, pastel green and the shadows disintigrated when they touched the light. The hallways had echoes of screams and hisses of pain.  

                        Fuu stood, and her body seemed to be full of energy again. She held her sword with a tight grip and her eyes were set on the door incase any more shadows just so happened to drop in. 

                     Everyone smiled that Fuu was feeling better. Clef looked at the two most powerful people in Cephiro at the moment, Hikaru and Fuu. He pointed his staff into the air.

                         "MAGIC GIFT!"

                         The two girls got back their magic, and their armour. They were ready for anything that was thrown at them. Well almost anything...

___________________________

                                        "ASCOT! You didn't kill her, and you let the Master Smith give her the sword. You'll know that I'm going to hurt you now." 

                              "Hurt me all you want, I'm still going to find Umi's heart!" He cried.

                                   Darkside smiled, "Hmm...I think I'll make an acquaintance with our adversaries."

_________________________ 

                                        Every person able to use powerful magic or had good swordsmanship was fighting the shadows. The people who had both were mowing the shadows down, but even so, the shadows just continued to grow out of the dark parts of the castle. 

                       Eagle, although he didn't have magic, he was chopping away at the shadows with his beam sword. But he let his back turn for one minute and one of the shadows leaped at him, hissing as it got closer.

                           "WINDS OF PROTECTIO-" Fuu shot out, but she was cut off when her arm felt numb and all the feeling slowly slipped away. 

                         She was in so much agony, after she lost all the feeling, her glasses fell off, which lead for her to be continually battered by the shadows because she couldn't see. She looked down and saw blood pouring into a pool beneath her from her arm. 

                              "Fuu!!" She heard someone cry out from behind her, "LOOK OUT!!"

                         Fuu accidentally let her wounded arm fly to cast winds of protection, but instead, she felt something attach itself to her arm and rip it off. She whipped and let go of her sword and it crashed into the wall. One of the biggest shadows picked up the large escudo weapon, and made her watch as it crushed it to pieces.

                             Hikaru gasped and made her way to the wounded girl. By now, Fuu was screaming in pain, as her armour disappeared and blood from where her arm used to be fell to the ground. Hikaru looked around, and saw the shadows swarming around Fuu and herself. 

                           "RUBY LIGHTNING!" Hikaru yelled as huge red bolts of lighting destroyed most of the shadows swarming them.

                                "H...Hikaru-san..." Fuu said as the pain only grew stronger. 

                                   "Just hold on Fuu-chan! I'll get you some help!!" 

                               Right after Hikaru said that, Fuu stared above Hikaru and saw a small black sphere with a purple trail flying around the hallway. It slowly materialized into a girl, dressed in black clothes, but her hair was short and somewhat curly...like Fuu's own. 

                                "Damn you, I will get your heart crystal yet...you annoying little rodent." The girl spat at Fuu.

                                      Hikaru lay Fuu gently on the ground, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

                                  The girl glared at Hikaru before doing a backflip, making more shadows appear. She cackled as she disappeared slowly. Eagle picked Fuu up, and gestured to Hikaru to follow. 

                      "Quickly! I planted a bomb over there! We have to get Fuu to a hospital or something!"

                           Hikaru nodded, "Yeah! Come on!"

___________________

                      _My daughter...please don't give up..._

                                     Eagle waited anxiously for the young girl to wake up. Yet, at the same time he was quite happy letting her rest. He didn't want her to face the world, face all the hatred, not like this. 

                       "Nh..." Fuu moved slightly, as she started to wake up. 

                                  His heart felt heavy, "Fuu...Don't move, you're still hurt."

                              Fuu's brilliant, emerald green eyes fluttered awake, "....Eagle..." she said as she turned her head towards him...and her new arm.

                       She looked down and saw it. It was mechanical and you could tell, a tear ran down her cheek. She was a monster. Eagle saw her begin to tear and embraced her, let her cry on his shoulder. 

                             "....Why me...."

__________________                     

            -.-;;;; Ok...that just REEKED LIKE MY DAD'S FARTS! UGH! That was indeed a sucky chapter! But nevertheless...R/R!!! ^^!                                  


	5. The birth of two Lover's tale

**Chapter 5**

The Emerald Sovereign

                         PH34R! It's my only serious story that's made it to their 5th chapter! WOOH! PH34R! Okie! I also realized this is very depressing and romantic as well...so I now claim this story to be the..."LES MISERABLES" OF MKR FANFICTION!

___________________

                     _I miss you mommy..._

                           Fuu sat on the edge of the bed in the hospital. The moonlight filtered its way into the room through the sliding glass doors. Reminiscing on her own, remembering all those days, when life was good. There was no death surrounding her, when she believed the mother she knew in Tokyo was her own, when she believed in her father. She realized that her father had cheated on his wife...and went with Princess Emeraude. 

                                 "Nothing's right anymore..." She said quietly to herself, "...All the people I truly love are slowly leaving my life."

                      She stood up on two very shaky legs as she walked to the glass doors and leaned against them and started remembering things that she had forgotten that happened long ago. She remembered when she had heard her "mother" yelling her father for having an affair. She was beginning to hate her father. Hate...and darkness...those two things were consuming her. 

                            She looked up at the stars, and started singing quietly to herself. She looked at her monstrosity of an arm and she grimaced. She was so frustrated with herself.

                                   "Why...why am I so messed up?" She asked no one in particular.

                            "You're not messed up."

                              She looked up, startled, to see Eagle. Without his white robe and his armour on. He smiled at her and started walking towards the sad, broken girl. He sat down beside her on the cold tile floor, against the glass doors.

                   "Don't be so self-defeating..."

                        Fuu felt like crying again, but she vowed that she wouldn't. No more tears, she didn't want to be such a freakin' baby. Her cheeks got warm as soon as he held her hand, her heart beat quicker each moment longer he held it.

                      "I'm so ugly..." Fuu said in a solemn voice.

                Eagle looked at her surprised, "You're not ugly! What made you think that?!"

                      Eagle touched Fuu's cheek, felt it's warmth and immediately knew she was blushing. Even though the rest of the room was black, the area where they were sitting, was illuminated with moonlight. 

                   Fuu smiled, she felt safe with Eagle, very safe. Her cheeks, although still quite pink, were no longer tear-stained. They both looked up at each other and stared into each other's eyes. 

                       Fuu knew it, she loved him. But even so, it was so soon, how could she be in love already? Then she remembered how quickly she fell in love with Ferio, before she realized they couldn't be together. 

                    Before either of them knew it, the space between their lips was minimal. 

                             "Fuu..." Eagle said carressing Fuu's face. 

                         Fuu looked down, shy, and her face now red. Eagle lifted her chin so their eyes met once again, and the space between their lips disappeared. Fuu's eyes widened in a bit of shock, then she closed them and she kissed back. Finally after at least a minute, they released. 

                            Fuu was still in disbelief, "...M..my first kiss..."

                         Eagle looked slyly at her, "Only your first? I would've thought you had more..."

                             Fuu smiled and shook her head, "No...this is my first one on the lips."

                   They gazed at each other again and Eagle gladly gave Fuu her second one as well.

________________________

                                              Ferio looked quite frustrated as he stared out at the moon on one of the crystals on the base of the castle. He watched the Autozam colony flicker in the distance, with all their fancy lights and big, power plants and everything. Ferio touched the barrier surrounding the castle and watched it make ripples. 

                           Master Mage Clef had told him about Fuu's past and he remembered. Fuu was his little niece, no wonder their relationship hasn't gone any further. He reached into his pocket and took out, not only his orb, but the other half to Fuu's...or rather...Elantra's necklace. 

                     Ferio smiled at the necklace, thinking of all the memories they had, "Awh...Elantra..."

 ________________________

                            The moon slowly faded away as the sun rose over the big blue sea. Although everything seemed to be calm on the outside, the interior of the castle was warding off wave after wave of shadows. 

                      "FLAME ARROW!! YA!!" 

                A burst of flames shot through the shadows. Hikaru stood, victorious, but she knew that there were more shadows behind the wave she just destroyed. Hikaru whipped around and demolished more shadows with her swordstroke. 

                        She sighed heavilly as she noticed the shadows fell back. She stood up and looked out the window. 

                 "Fuu-chan...Please be ok..."

                    "Hey."

             Hikaru turned out quickly, whacking whoever was behind her with her braid. 

                  "FERIO!"

                      "You've got a weapon I never thought existed!" He said rubbing the side of his face.

              Ferio smiled, as he looked the window with Hikaru.

 She noticed he was wearing a necklace, it was half of an angel. Hikaru admired the green gem on the centre. 

                       "Ferio, what a beautiful necklace..."

                     Ferio held it in his hand, "...It means a lot to me..."

                         "What happened to the other half of the angel...?"

                       Ferio remembered when he was playing with his little niece, "It was when I was playing with my n...friend.."

                     Hikaru admired it a bit more, just before she turned back to admire the scenery. 

                     "Wanna go and visit Fuu...?" Ferio said turning his head to the tiny red-head.

                        Hikaru's face lit up, "Sure!"

______________________

                                  Eagle kept a close eye on the sleeping girl. It was peaceful, too peaceful, perhaps the girl who had appeared in the castle had been hurt as well? He couldn't tell for sure. Fuu was beginning to not care about her biomechanical arm, as long as she could still hold a sword.  But even so, she was still weak. 

                            "Eagle..." Fuu said turning her head to one side, her eyes half open. 

                     He smiled making his face light up, "Are you hungry...Fuu...?"

                              Fuu smiled back, "No...I just want you to be near."

                           Eagle smiled and moved from his position against the glass doors and he kneeled down beside the girl's bed. Fuu reached out her new arm, and held Eagle's hand. He stroked back her hair, and looked at her face. Half of it was covered in bandages from the previous battle, and you could tell she had been crying from the tear stains. It saddened him to know that her beautiful face would probably be covered in scars, even if it made no difference to his opinion of her. 

                                  "I never thought it was possible..."

                           Eagle snapped out of his little trance, "Pardon?"

                                       "I never thought it was possible, me the daughter of the woman I helped murder..."

                                 Eagle stared surprised at the Wind Knight.

                                   "I mean...it seems too impossible to be true..."

                                "Fuu..."

                                     "I want to know...why...why I was also a magic knight..."

                                    Eagle just held her hand tighter, completely speechless. 

                             Just then, the door behind them opened. Eagle turned his head, to see who it was. Hikaru and the  prince of Cephiro, Ferio, entered with an escort, one of the Autozam soldiers. Hikaru saw Fuu and gasped, almost everywhere they looked, she had a cast or more bandages on. Her breathing was quick, and short. 

                                   Eagle smiled, greeting the two of them. Hikaru smiled back, though her heart was heavy, first Umi dies, then just as things were looking good, Fuu gets one of her arms ripped off. 

                                          "Fuu-chan...just hang on."

____________________

                                         "OW DAMNIT!!"

                                                 Darkside cringed, looking at her new wound. She too had gotten an arm ripped off, thanks to Fuu. She was still getting used to her new arm, it wasn't easy, even for a havoc-wreaking psychopath.

_____________________

                                       '_Take this...to never forget, your mother will always love you.'_

                                Fuu blinked awake, although, the bandages wrapped around her head blinded her. Her pulse was still racing, and her wounds were ever so slowly being treated by the nurses. But the one on her head, would leave a mark...and a big one at that. 

                                  She felt the pain slowly from her, what was happening. All of her worldly sorrows began to slip away, nothing seemed to hurt anymore. Then she heard voices cry out...

                            "We're losin' her!" 

                                   "Hold on!"

                                    _Where am I...?_                                                                                             

                                       _What's...what's happening..._

                                 Darkness began to engulf her, her bandages disappeared as she floated in the darkness, alone. 

____________________

                                         "FUU! Fuu! Just hang on!"

                                  Her body began to dematerialize, and all that was left were her bandages. Eagle, Hikaru and Ferio all stared at the bed in disbelief. Had she just died? No, she couldn't have, she was so strong!

                             "Fuu-chan..."

                                 "SHADOWS!!"

                             They turned to see a swarm of shadows right behind them, they escaped them and slammed the door behind them. 

                             Eagle gestured to both of them, "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE BUILDING!"

                               "B..But Eagle! What about Fuu?!"

                              Eagle sighed and just continued to run. Hikaru and Ferio just feared the thought of Fuu being dead.  The two of them chased Eagle through the corridors, whipping by armoured arsenals of darkness and other devious magic tricks. Suddenly, they were stopped by a shadow, it was small and it looked like your usual, bare shadow. 

                          "This thing was following us!!" Ferio hissed. 

                       Hikaru and Ferio drew their swords as the shadow, approached, but with caution. It didn't ready itself for attack or anything. It stared up at the three of them and stood there. 

                        Although it looked docile, Ferio couldn't trust it. He took his sword and nearly rid the shadow of it's head, but missed slightly and ripped open the side of it's face...if you could call it that.

                            Eagle looked down at the bloodied shadow, it puzzled him, but it's sad eyes reminded Eagle of Fuu. 

                         Fuu...

                           "Fuu...is that you?" Eagle said lowering himself to the shadows level.

                               Hikaru gaped at him, "Eagle! What are you talking about?!"

                             "That shadow is not Fuu!" Ferio yelled at the taller man.

                                 "It's Fuu...I know it is."

                               Then a whole bunch of shadows piled out of the rooms, and lunged towards the group of three and the mysterious shadow. Eagle hunched over the shadow protecting it, as it stared up at him. Just then, the evils approached and engulfed the two in darkness.

                             _Eagle...? Is that you...?_

_                               Hikaru...Ferio....Umi..._

                           _A light...one to banish the shadows...fill the darkness with light..._

                              Then Eagle felt warm, the shadow started to transform into a ball of light. It was so bright, it blasted all the other shadows away.

                        Hikaru and Ferio turned and watch in awe. Giant wings of light sweeped down the shadows, as a person stood up holding Eagle tight to them. A sword, and they spread their enormous wings...Locks of short and curly golden hair waved in the gust that the wings had made. It was a girl...but who was this girl...an Angel perhaps?

                       Glasses also appeared on the Angel's face...

                          Hikaru gasped, "Fuu?!"

                               Eagle opened his eyes and looked at the younger girl looking at him. It was Fuu, the girl he loved. 

____________________

          Note to self: Hate Exams forever more.  
          Note to self: Hate Science forever more.

          Note to self: Get crackin on Chapter 6.

          Note to readers: R/R pwease? Even tho I'm slow on this one!                 


	6. The Descent of the Angels

The Emerald Sovereign Chapter 6 

_____________________

     Hello everyone! I'm back in action! After 9 months (Depression…) I'm back writing Magic Knight Rayearth Fanfiction. I'm also slightly disappointed in some of the new fictions I'm seeing =\ 

         Here's the long-awaited Chapter 6 of The Emerald Sovereign

     By the way…I'm a better writer now. This will be easier on your eyes. Please trust me XD 

Err...disclaimer: If I owned these characters, do you think I'd be on here? Exactly. I win. 

______________________

          _Love conquers all, even when all is dark. Love is the guiding light. _

                    "Fuu!" 

               Fuu's eyes filled with a light that none of them had recognized or seen in those emerald eyes. It was a glint of hatred -for those god-forsaken shadows that killed Ryuuzaki Umi, and massacred Fuu's youthful body- that shone in her eyes. 

               Eagle reached out for Fuu, but the green and white aura burned his hand. The wings of light spread backwards as the shadows. 

            Tears streamed down her face, thinking about all the horrible events that had occurred in the passed month in Cephiro. Her fists clenched tightly, so tightly that she pierced her own skin with her nails. A broken Angel, that's what she was.

                     "Ferio! What's happening to her?"  
 

              Fuu looked at the ground, where another shadow popped up beneath her feet and began to multiply. Those yellow eyes drove her off the edge. She screamed as loud as she could which filled the metallic corridors with a blinding white light. Wings spread the shadows dissolved in the bright light, which ended abruptly when Fuu fell to her knees…but didn't pass out.

             Eagle ran to her side, "Fuu-chan! Are you- Are you okay?"

                Fuu looked at the ground and saw remains of the shadows at her feet, "…They're gone."

           Hikaru and Ferio ran back to the two knelt down on the ground and tried to comfort the slightly shocked Fuu. 

             "…They're gone…"

__________________

                     _Are they really gone though?_

               Darkside strolled through her castle, observing the happenings of Cephiro from her darkened window. Noticing that the explosions around the small Autozam colony had stopped, which meant her shadows had also stopped. 

                     "Ascot! Your shadows suck, what the hell happened?"

               Ascot looked through his bangs up at the mysterious girl, "…I don't know…"

                   Darkside smacked her forehead into the window and sighed heavily, "If our little Fuu-chan has obtained her wings…! I'm going to CLIP YOURS!" She said with a threatening gesture towards his monsters.

                  He flinched slightly, "Yes Ma'am."

__________________

                        "Alcyone, has Umi shown any signs of movement lately?" Clef asked the middle-aged woman as she sat with a bored expression beside the bed.

               She grunted slightly, "No, not the last time I checked."

                    Clef looked down at his book in his hand, "You realize…you and the others from the dead who have returned may not stay here if Fuu returns to Earth."

                 Alcyone looked up at him, "I'm not really concerned about myself at the moment."

                     "What about Eagle Vision…"

                              "Who the hell is Eagle Vision?"

                    Clef glared at his once-was student, "Eagle Vision is the leader of the Autozam Colony! His father is the ruler of Autozam! Show some respect!"

                          Alcyone sighed and looked down at Umi's still body, "How can I, I don't even know the guy!"

           Clef sighed and left the book on the table beside the door, "You know…Fuu is deeply in love with Eagle."

                Alcyone laughed, "She's a whore then."

             Clef twisted his face and walked out. Alcyone with a huge amount of curiosity poked Umi's still body. Nothing happened. She puckered her lips and sucked her teeth out of boredom. Why was she given the job of watching some dead girl's body? 

                      She stared over at the small book by the door, intrigued, she grabbed it from her spot on the chair. She flipped through it to realize it was filled with diary entries of Zagato, which made it even more intriguing. 

             "This is juicy!" She exclaimed flipping through the book quickly. She stopped at a page with a sketched picture of a young boy and a young girl playing by the fountain.

             _Young Ferio and Elantra are playing by the fountain once again…but Princess Emeraude knows that the time will come when she must give up Elantra…I'm sorry Princess…_

             Alcyone flipped the page again to discover that the rest of the pages were empty.

_____________

                    Ferio sat Fuu back down on her hospital bed, and patted her back to assure he was there for her. Fuu looked up, and she tried to hold back tears that she had been holding for so long. 

          "Ferio…I had a dream a while ago…"

                Ferio sat closer to her, "What was it? Was it a nightmare?"

           Fuu hung her head, "No…it was more of a memory…"

                  Ferio looked at her golden curls, almost wishing they weren't related. 

               "…You're my uncle…aren't you?" Fuu said looked up with her huge sad eyes.

                    Ferio hesitated, and then he nodded. 

                 "My name is Elantra…isn't it…? I'm her…her daughter!"  

                     Ferio cringed slightly at the thought…

              "I killed my own mother! The Pillar!"

                 Fuu put her hands over her ears to block the world out. Shutting her eyes tight, she sobbed quietly. Ferio put his hand around her head. 

              Fuu stood up, and sighed. She turned around with a serious face on, "Ferio! We have to get back to the castle…I need my sword back! I can tell a much greater battle awaits us." 

               Ferio looked up at her, and nodded. She had become so much more strong-willed since the last time the Magic Knights were summoned to Cephiro. Although her tears would not stop, she kept as strong as possible to make it through to the end. Ferio and Fuu rushed out the room to find Eagle and Hikaru beginning to get weary for more shadows. 

                  "Hikaru-san!" Fuu cried out, "We must get back to Cephiro's castle!"

               Hikaru and Eagle whipped to see them standing at the door, and agreed. 

              Eagle began to run down the hallways, and motioned for then to follow, "The Speed bikes are down here! Hurry!" 

                   It was eerily quiet as no shadows appeared around them, through the hallways or down in the hanger. Eagle quickly taught Ferio how to use the bike and Fuu leapt on behind Ferio and latched onto him around his waist. The hanger door opened to reveal an awaiting army of shadows, much larger ones, and ready to storm in. 

                   "RAGNAROK!"

              All four of them watched as a young girl dove down from the sky, and two white blasts slammed into the shadows. Annihilating the lot of them, leaving Fuu in awe. They soon realized that she had four pale green wings spread from her back, and two pearl white guns in her hands. She turned, and sad, but fierce blue eyes focused on them. 

                   "I've cleared you a path, don't just sit there. Move it!"

               Eagle and Ferio nodded and started up the speed bikes, and zoomed by the mysterious girl. Fuu looked back to realize that she was following, flapping her huge wings. 

______________

                  "Magic Knights! I'm so glad you're back!" Presea cried out as she hugged all three of them, giving Fuu an extra big hug. 

            Presea looked up and saw the mysterious girl detract her huge wings and enter the castle, she gasped loudly and stumbled backwards.

           Hikaru widened her eyes, and tried to help Presea from losing her balance, "Presea! What's wrong?"

                 "Sh-She's still alive!" Presea 

          The girl's long scarf and her walnut hair flapped in the breeze from the outside of the castle. She twirled her guns and put them quickly in her holsters around her hips. Fuu looked more closely to realize that her armour was freakishly similar to her own. The Armour of the Magic Knights…

                 Hikaru turned to the mystery girl, "Who are you?"

             She looked at the floor and smiled, "I'm Naomi…A once-was Magic Knight."

                 Their eyes widened in shock, but Presea regained her balance and walked over to Naomi and hugged her tightly. Her blue blouse and black pants did seem very earthen, but Hikaru and Fuu still couldn't believe it. There were Magic Knights before them?

___________________

                    "Yes, it's true." 

                  Hikaru and Fuu sat in Clef's study, as he searched through a large blue book. A holographic image of Naomi and two other girls appeared from the book.

                     "Naomi was a Magic Knight…This horrible event with the Pillar did happen before. Although most of us were not around to see this happening," he said with a solemn voice. 

                Fuu clenched her fists, "This…This is horrible! How long ago was this?"  
                    "Two hundred and fifty years ago…"

                  Hikaru and Fuu gasped, she still looked like she was the same age as them. Fuu remembered that Cephiro's willpower ability allowed them to live as long as they wanted…and look as young as they wanted. 

                Naomi entered, which intimidated all three of them in the study. Naomi smiled and greeted Clef quite formally, like she always had.

                  "Master Mage, how are you?"

               Clef looked slightly saddened by her appearance, "I'm stressed with everything that's happening to Cephiro lately! It's driving me to distraction. But Cephiro has the Magic Knights…and you of course."

                   She looked over to a chair but didn't sit, "I'm not very useful. I've just been fighting through those beasties one by one to get back here. Cephiro is forever changing isn't it?"

                 Clef nodded and motioned for her to sit. Naomi sat next to the Magic Knights, her guns in her holsters made a clinking noise when she dumped herself on the chair. Her scarf seemed very oversized, and quite unnecessary, seeing as Cephiro was pretty warm even during dismal times.

                "So! What have I missed? I see we have more victims of the pillar system here…where's the third?"

                Hikaru and Fuu turned from her, and her bluntness. Naomi quickly realized that she had put her foot in her mouth and turned from them as well. 

                "She got her heart stolen by the shadows," Clef said, "She's not dead…but she's not alive either." 

               Naomi narrowed her eyes, "I'm not alive either, but I'm still fighting." She said quite mockingly.

                 Hikaru turned to Naomi who continued to have that cold look in her eyes, "What do you mean?"  
                Naomi leaned back in her chair, "I'm technically not supposed to be alive, but I am. I'm two hundred and sixty four years old."

                 Fuu's eyes widened, then narrowed down on her, "You're not dead."

                Naomi closed her eyes, "I should be though. I'm from Earth just like you."

                   "Where?" Fuu was determined to get something out of her that was degrading. She didn't know why.

                 "Munich, Germany."

                    Clef was confused by the Earth names, but continued to look through his book to find more information on her. Her eyes began to dart from one side of the room to the other and Fuu began to follow where her eyes were chasing. She saw 5 or 6 shadows creeping out of the books, but before she could say anything, guns were ablaze. White shots of energy smashed into the shadows, making them dissolve faster than any magic attack they knew.

                 "Ever since she was trapped here in Cephiro, she's been one of my greatest students. Although I don't tend to approve of her weapon of choice…it gets the job done, " Clef said not lifting up his head from the giant book.

                  Hikaru stared in awe, wishing she was as effective as her when it came to destroying the shadows. Fuu was also quite impressed by her agility and reaction speed, it came to her attention that her guns were no normal pistols. Gold and silver patterns had been embossed on the side along with a green jewel near the trigger. 

                  "Magic Knights, it seems that you'll have some company for the next while," Clef said with a small smile on his face. 

                Fuu smiled, although still uncomfortable about the intrusion of another person in the castle. She found it odd that she was armed with revolvers of all things. 

____________________

      I've given up on this chapter for now. XD; too much work! *Sigh* Read and Review? 

I hope you don't mind the random OC; I had writer's block! 


End file.
